


Happy Halloween! (Marvel's Avengers)

by Draco_Malfoy384



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter wants to go trick-or-treating, but the Avengers say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Malfoy384/pseuds/Draco_Malfoy384
Summary: Peter wants to trick-or-treating, but his super fam says no.





	Happy Halloween! (Marvel's Avengers)

Peter had started begging his family to go trick-or-treating a week before Halloween. First he asked Tony.

"No, Peter, and that's final. Now come and help me hold this together."

Then he asked Steve.

"No, Pete. This is the Devil's holiday and it's very dangerous to be out there." Which made no sense, especially since Peter was Spider-Man and was in danger just by going to school every day.

He asked Clint next, hoping he would understand wanting to go and get candy since he was the most childish.

"Did you ask your parents?" Peter nodded eagerly, ready to go. " Did they say yes?" Peter deflated, hope gone.

Let's get this over with. Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, and everyone else said no.

Now it's Halloween night and Peter's getting snaps of others going trick-or-treating, feeling bored and left out. Let's see what Tony's doing.

Tony hadn't heard from Peter since he had come from school earlier, so he was planning a little outing with him and rest of the family.

"I'm going as Cap, he's going as me. Basically, every couple is going as each other. Understand?" They all nodded and got to work. Deadpool was listening in and managed not to make any noise which is pretty shocking.

"Well Miss Author, I am offended you think so low of me."

(We all think very low of you, Wade)

[Yeah you are pretty stupid, dude]

"Oh shut up both of you! I'm going as my baby boy to cheer him up!"

Let's get away from that...  
~Timey Wimey Skippy Thingy~

The Avengers had assembled, oddly. Natasha was in a green sweater and purple leggings, and Bruce in all leather. Don't wanna describe the rest so you know how that goes...

"FRIDAY, call Peter down here and tell him to get into his suit."

FRIDAY didn't respond, but they knew what was happening when they heard thudding from Peter's floor.  
Few seconds later...

"Hey, guys, there a mission? I couldn't find mine but found Wade's so..."

Wade drops from the air vents and lands on his feet, rocking Peter's 'missing' suit, which gets him slight props.

"Yeah, baby boy. I'm dressing as you and you as me. Take a look at the Brady Bunch over there."

(Must you embarrass us like that?)

[Shut up, L! He's just embarrassing himself. Plus their reactions are funny!]

"Both of you hush it!"

Once again, back away slowly...

"Underoos, we're going trick-or-treating. Wanna come? You got your costume on too," Tony spoke over the mini argument between Wade and his voices.

Peter nodded his head so fast Steve was worried it would fly off. Bucky pulled a bunch of dyed pillowcases from behind his back and handed them out to match everyone's outfits.

"Let's go trick-or-treating!!!" Peter dashed into the elevator, bouncing like a six-year-old on a sugar high, and they hadn't even left the building.

~DIFFERENT SKIP SAME JOB~

Peter was exhausted, but they had a huge haul.

He laid his head onto his fathers’ thigh and spoke,

"Thanks for this. Love you guys." And he drifted off.

~ End~


End file.
